User blog:SPARTAN 119/Gordon McSweeney (Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191) vs Azaka Kokutou (Kara No Kyoukai)
Gordon McSweeney, the religiously zealous Protestant soldier of an Alternate First World War, who believes he is doing the delivers the wrath of God through his flamethrower. VS Azaka Kokutou, a seemingly ordinary Japanese girl.... who happens to have the psychic power to set things on fire. These two characters have only two things in common: being from esoteric series and liking fire... a little too much... but... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Gordon McSweeney Gordon McSweeney was a soldier in an alternate First World War in Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191, where the Confederacy won the Civil War and became the primary enemy of the U.S. in World War I. McSweeney was raised in a devout Presbyterian family. During his time in the war, McSweeney was armed with a flamethrower. McSweeney he was doing the work of God by fighting the Confederates and a Mormon insurrection in Utah. He was known for being exceedingly pious, never swearing or even reading anything except the Bible, viewing newspapers were corrupt. McSweeney viewed the Presbyterianism as the one true branch of Christianity, and believed most people around him, especially the enemy, were bound for eternal hellfire. McSweeney pulled off a number of feats of combat prowess, including destroying a Confederate "barrel" (alternate name for a tank) by firing his flamethrower into the viewing ports and later destroyed a river gunboat with explosives. Azaka Kokutou Azaka Kokutou is a major character in the Kara No Kyoukai series. Azaka was a student at Reien Spiritual Academy, an (apparently) Catholic School in Japan. Azaka is a friend of Asagami Fujino's and considers Shiki Ryougi to be a rival as, do to the fact that her "origin" is "the taboo", Azaka has an... ehem... unhealthy attraction... to her brother, Mikiya Kokutou. Azaka's primary ability is to cause objects to spontaneously combust. For the purposes of this match, this ability will have about equivalent range to Gordon's flamethrower. Azaka is also skilled in martial arts, and can coat her fists and feet in flames while attacking. =Weapons= Incendiaries Flamethrower (McSweeney) A Flamethrower is a weapon that fires a stream of burning fuel from storage tanks on the back of the user. The was first used in the First World War. The weapon is capable of firing a stream of flames at a range of up to 18 meters, and has enough fuel for two minutes of continuous fire. Pyrokinesis (Azaka) Azaka Kokutou has the ability to cause objects to spontaneously combust by speaking incantations and making hand movements. For the purposes of this match, Azaka's ability will also have a range about equal to that of the flamethrower. 119's Edge Azaka's Pyrokinesis as it doesn't require fuel, or for the user walk around with a tank of flammable gas. Melee Trench Knife (McSweeney) The Trench Knife is a knife used for close combat, primarily in the First World War, with limited deployment in the Second World War. The trench knife has straight blade intended for lethal stabbing attacks, as well as a pair of brass knuckles built into the hilt. Burning Fist (Azaka) Azaka supplements her pyrokinesis with a surprisingly high level of skill in the martial arts. In addition, Azaka is capable of surrounding her fists with a sheath of fire, intensifying their damage. 119's Edge McSweeney's Trench Knife for its greater likely hood of a kill. =X-Factors= Quantifiable Non Quantifiable *Azaka has superhuman abilities (pyrokinesis), though she is no more resiliant than a normal human. *Azaka does not require fuel to use her attack, meaning not only does she have infinite ammo. *Gordon's weapon means wearing a large tank of flammable gas on his back, kind of a liability against a pyrokinesis specialist. =Notes= Battle ends on December 26th =Battle= The mortar round flew in above Gordon McSweeney and exploded in a ball of flames. McSweeney saw a flash of light and appeared in a building that looked like a church. "Am I in heaven?", McSweeney asked. A girl walked into the church and spoke in a language McSweeney didn't understand. It sounded like Japanese. "But the Japanese were pagan infidels", McSweeney thought, "Why would they be in heaven?" McSweeney examined the mysterious girl closer, she was wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform with a long skirt. She appeared to have a rosary beads around her next. "A Japanese Catholic?", McSweeney thought, "Unusual, but hell bound all the same." "Who are you", Azaka Kokutou asked the mysterious foreigner in the army uniform, who had appeared in the chapel of Reien Spiritual Academy, "Do you speak Japanese? Hold on, I'll get the English teacher." The girl turned around and exited the door. "Hold on, papist", McSweeney said as he aimed his flamethrower at the girl, "I order you to tell me where I am at once, lest I give you a preview of the fate that awaits you after death!" Azaka stared from threatening face of mysterious gaijin to the flamethrower in his hands. Azaka realized the man intended to kill her. She had to defend herself. "FoLLte", Azaka said, speaking a musical notation she used to shorten her incantations as she swung her hand at McSweeney. Azaka missed, setting fire to the pews behind her. "This...", McSweeney thought, "Must be a test from God." "Prepare to return to from whence you came, demon", McSweeney yelled, firing his flamethrower at Azaka. Azaka Kokutou jumped through the door and rolled to her side, avoiding the stream of flames, though her skirt was set on fire. Azaka screamed in pain as the flames burned her leg, and immediately rolled on the ground to extinguish the flames. Bystanders screamed as fled as they saw McSweeney walk out of the burning chapel, flamethrower in hand. McSweeney saw Azaka rolling on the ground and drew his trench knife and walked over to her. After Azaka extinguished the flames, rolling her burning dress on the dewy grass, she got up and found herself staring at McSweeney, who now held a trench knife in hand. McSweeney struck Azaka with the brass knuckles attached to the hilt, disorienting her. McSweeney thrust the blade at Azaka's heart, but instead, the blade got stuck in her hand. Azaka said "AzoLto" as she made an uppercut with her other hand, her fist coated in flames. The flaming fist did not detonate the flamethrower's tank, but it did burn McSweeney's face, buying Azaka time to run away. McSweeney shot a jet of flame after her, but missed. McSweeney advanced and fired again, missing another shot. Azaka turned around, near the maximum range of his flamethrower. "MezoFoLLte!", Azaka yelled. Flames erupted on McSweeney's fuel tanks, and seconds later, McSweeeney exploded in huge ball of flames. At that moment, Gordon McSweeney found out if what he believed about the afterlife was true. Azaka walked away from the fireball, limping on her burned leg. She would have to get help, but how to explain what had just happened. WINNER: Azaka Kokutou Category:Blog posts